Soulmate
by oreocookiepup101
Summary: Elise and her father move to La Push from New Jersey. In a very short time she and Embry learn that they are soulmates. But something happens that challenges their new found love. Will they be able to work through it together or will their love fall apart
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1:

Elise Miller stepped off the plane and glanced up at her father who was, as usual, busily talking into the Blue Tooth that was practically glued to his ear. Right now, I'd be skiing with Liz and Jen she thought with a sigh. Instead she was here, in this airport in Washington headed to the smallest, most boring, wettest town ever (actually it wasn't even a town just a stinking reservation), La Push. She wasn't even sure why she was going there, her family certainly wasn't Native American, a wry smile curved her frowning lips up a bit.

Elise was a shy girl, with curly auburn hair, the palest skin imaginable and a stick-like figure. She was smart, she knew that, but other than that and her books she was relatively boring. An only child, her mother had died four years ago when she was twelve from breast cancer. After her mother's death, her father simply threw himself into his work at the law firm and all but left his daughter to fend for herself. Yes, there was the typical string of nannies to care for her, but they had just stopped being replenished when she turned fifteen.

Her father talked to the ever-present Blue Tooth the whole way to their medium sized ranch house that he was renting for a year or so while he worked on a huge case that he had been assigned. This case was clearly important to her father because it would allow him to become a partner of his firm, Dunlap and Jones, if he succeeded. Frankly, Elise couldn't care less about the details of the case and flipped through her favorite book, _Little Women_, which she could still remember her mother reading to her. Small tears made their way down her cheek as she struggled to stop them. She simply sat in the rental car and waited for her father to remember her existence.

A slight tapping on the window caused her to jump, even though it was the noise she had been waiting for. But instead of her father's slightly wrinkled face with the worry lines all over it, she jumped when she saw the laughing brown face of a beautiful middle-aged woman.

"Hey kiddo!" she laughed as Elise slammed the car door behind her.

"Um, hi?" she asked, while thinking "people are _way_ too friendly here!"

"I'm Ms. Call, your neighbor, but you can call me Lily," the strange woman said.

"Thanks Miss…Lily," Elise stammered.

"I like the sound of that, Miss Lily," Miss Lily muttered to herself, "Oh anyone honey your Daddy hired me to keep house for you both. So kind of him too, I was working at the local diner and all…"

"Thanks," she muttered again.

"Oh, I see dear. You're still tired from that long flight from Jersey. How silly of me. I'll head home and send my son Embry and his buddies over later with some supper, 'kay?" Miss Lily eagerly said.

"Sure, sounds nice," Elise replied quietly. She turned and headed towards the house, her duffle-bag hanging off her shoulder, but she rushed towards a side window to watch Miss Lily walk into a slightly smaller, but homier looking house right next door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2:

"Darn it!" Elise muttered under her breathe as she ransacked the kitchen cabinets trying to find some china for dinner. She'd just have to get some from the car, simply the last place she wanted to go on the soggy, chilly night when she was still trying to settle in.

She slammed the heavy wood door shut as she stomped out of the house headed for the driveway. Her father had decided to pack a few necessities, but Elise wasn't sure if he considered plates to be, well…necessary.

It was so dark out, she should have brought a flashlight, but she'd just make it to the car and open the door. Elise made it to the car and unlocked the doors. Then, she began rummaging through the chaos of semi-labeled boxes, trying to determine which contained her mom's dishes. Finally, she was pretty sure she at least found some form of kitchen utensils and china. Lifting the box up as much as she could (about six inches off the ground because gosh was it heavy!) and began shuffling to the house. After going about a foot she paused to catch her breath and she heard a soft chuckle.

"Wh-whose there?" she stammered.

A figure stepped out from the darkness; it was a guy, a really tall guy. In fact the "guy" had a kind of redish hue to his dark skin and he was lean, not thin but not built. His black hair was cropped short and his brown eyes made him seem quiet, shy, thoughtful.

"Hey, sorry if I freaked you out," he said gently, "But I'm Embry…Embry Call? My mom's…Miss Lily…I dunno I came home and she said she had a new name…"

"Yeah, I know," Elise stammered tightly, getting more and more angry by the second.

"She told me to bring you and your dad dinner," he tried again.

"I know, darn it! I had a whole entire conversation with her!" Elise's voice was gaining volume, as was her anger.

Embry just chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Do you think I'm some idiot! I'll have you know I skipped the entire freshman year…I'm that smart!" Elise was practically shouting now.

Embry laughed again. "I'm laughing because you look really funny when you get pissed and now your all mad because I'm being nice…it's kinda funny!"

She blushed, realizing that Embry was one of those genuinely nice guys. "I'm, uh, really sorry I flipped. It's just that I really don't want to be here and…I'm kinda lonely. My dad has no time for me anymore."

Embry took a step back when Elise blushed, shook his head and then simply said, "But I'm your friend, so you're not alone."

Elise smiled at him and now it was Embry's turn to blush. "How 'bout you carry your dinner and I'll carry that box?"

Elise nodded and handed him the box. As he was grabbing it, their hands brushed and a spark traveled up Elise's arm. She hurried up the steps, unsure of the way she was feeling.

"Oh…wow…" Embry thought, "She's the one, _the_ one, wow."

The whole imprinting thing for werewolves had always been a mystery to Embry. He had just assumed that it was because he had a bit of his mom's Makah blood and that his soul-mate (a concept hard for a teenage boy to understand) would be out there, somewhere in the world. He had just never expected for her to move in, right next door to him. But he had imprinted, on the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had to be Irish, with her gorgeous hair (redish-brown that curled down her back), her big blue eyes framed by those long gold eyelashes, and her pale, pale skin. It was almost as pale as a blood-sucker's, Embry thought, smiling even though the thought was painful. No, Elise was no leech, just a normal human girl who had just found her soul-mate without knowing.

Elise bounced into the hall and nearly slipped, as she passed Embry, over the uncovered hard-wood floor. Embry caught her out of instinct and then suddenly she was in his arms, and he just couldn't let go. Their eyes met and he could hear her breathe pick up with his increased hearing, he just looked into her eyes and it was as if he could read her heart, her soul, everything he felt. He could read the pain, the sadness that remained in her from a mysterious cause, the longing, the loneliness, the vulnerability. He could see _her_.

"We need to talk," he said to her after a few minutes of complete silence, "now."

Elise nodded and led him upstairs to her empty bedroom. She sat down on the floor and he sat across from her.

"I need to explain some things to you that may seem a bit…unreal and maybe even disturbing. But you need to know," he began, pausing trying to find the words, "I'm not like you or your friends or the kids at school. I'm something else entirely. I'm a…"

Elise cut him off with a nervous giggle, "You're kidding; right?" she asked her eyes begged him for the little lie that could confirm it all.

Embry shook his head and started walking to the door, "I'll just show you what I mean, come on!"

He tugged Elise to her feet and gazing down at her he realized how _small_ she was, how _breakable_ she looked.

"Oh God," he thought, "I could hurt her, one of the guys could hurt her…why me?"

Elise smiled down at their joined hands and looked up; man was Embry _tall_ she thought with a shudder. Embry began pulling her, very hard too, in the direction of the woods.

"I don't think we should go in there…" Elise began panting as they continued to almost run down her back porch. Embry just shook his head and kept on pulling her.

"Trust me, Elise, when I say that after what I show you any fears you have now will be the least of your worries…and mine" he added the last as an afterthought, a sickening reminder to himself. He could just see Elise stumbling away from him, simply hating him…and he would love her anyway.

They reached the edge of the forest and Embry just kept going, and going, and going until finally he seemed content with the distance between them and the rest of the world.

Damn, these were his last good pair of clothes left, he silently cursed himself.

"Turn around," he ordered Elise, who for some odd reason just obeyed.

Elise couldn't really hear anything, but she could tell something was different when she heard a grunt, and turned around. Standing directly in front of her where Embry should have been was a huge gray wolf with black patches.

Elise covered her mouth and took a step back, "Embry?" she asked still in total shock.

The wolf's head moved up and down and then it turned around. It took Elise a moment to realize that the….that Embry wanted her to turn around. She did and soon she heard a nervous laugh.

"So…" he said, "Any questions?"

"Well yeah!" Elise told him her hands on her hips, "First of all why _me_? Why am I so important, I'm guessing this isn't something everyone in La Push knows…or is it?"

Embry laughed and glanced down at me smiling slightly. "Only a few people here know, mainly our parents and our…Well Elise the thing is that here we have many different Quileute legends. One of them is the legend of the wolf-man. It says that we descended from wolves, and that a few men of every generation will have the ability to become a wolf to protect our people from the Cold Ones. The Cold Ones are…vampires. A large coven of vampires lives in the area, but they don't hunt humans, just animals…" Embry paused to see color return to her face, "Not that their not dangerous, but they claim to be _vegetarian_. So anyway it's kinda important for you to know 'cuz um you're my soulmate…" Embry looked at the ground as if embarrassed.

Elise just looked at him and he could see her confusion reflected in her eyes. "You can go, I'd run if I were you…You don't have to stay with me, I want this to be a choice you make…"

Elise touched his cheek gently, "I made my choice even before you told me this," she whispered in a husky voice as tears filled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter…the holiday crazies!!! : ) I would also like to beg you all for reviews…PLEASE they really help!!!! Please note that this is set before Breaking Dawn!!**

**Chap. 3:**

**Embry POV**

I was touched. Never had I wanted to hear those words so desperately, but now that Elise had said them I finally completely understood all of my buddies who had imprinted already. Now it seemed that, as they had told me so many times, gravity didn't hold me to earth…Elise did. The universe revolved around her and gosh darn it (even if it was so cheesy it made me gag) if she wanted the moon, I would lasso it for her. Elise was mine….never had I felt so protective of anything before. She looked a little clumsy, of course she had nothing on Bella, but I'd have to be even more careful.

"Elise, you need to know that I'm _dangerous_," I emphasized the word, "One of my buddies, the leader of the pack his name is Sam, was dating his soul mate Emily and she got him _mad_, and trust me Sam is the most even tempered of us all. Anyways, somehow Sam got really mad at Emily and he phased. He never really was able to comprehend _how_ it even happened, but now Emily's face is all messed up."

"Embry," Elise broke in, "Why do I need to know this? So Sam freaked, Sam isn't you! You could never hurt me!"

I laughed sardonically, "Elise, I'm young and I'm a new werewolf. Just because I love you more than anything in this world doesn't mean that I can't hurt you! Sam loves Emily more than he loves anything and he hurt her. Sam has more control than anyone in the entire pack!"

Elise smiled sadly, "Embry, you can try to scare me away with all this talk but I-I love you, crazy as it may seem. I've known you for less than a few hours and yet I _love you_!"

I smiled and reached down to put my large brown on her tiny pale face. "I guess I'm just a little scared, everyone in the pack said there was no way that I'd ever find someone…my were-genes coming from a completely different tribe so we just assumed that it would be impossible for me to imprint with anyone here…guess we were right, but slightly off 'cuz I found you!"

Elise blushed and looked down, "You know I didn't even want to move here, I didn't think I'd ever fit in or be able to make new friends or…"

"You don't have a boyfriend home do you?" I asked after she broke off, suddenly terrified that she couldn't be completely mine.

"Oh no! I was that kind of girl boys just looked over, the girl whose there but more of a sister than a girlfriend. Plus I never really actually _spoke_ to any of them!"

I laughed, picturing tiny Elise brushing past all of my buddies and just simply ignoring them, it was quite amusing to picture. I walked Elise home and took off to the woods. Man did I have a lot to tell the guys. I was down to the last of my ratty clothes so I slowed down enough so that I could take them off and attach them to the leather cord that hung around my ankle. As soon as I phased I was bombarded by a bunch of anxious voices in my head.

"Dude, where were you?" Quil demanded.

"Yeah man, you were like phased for a second there and then phased back so fast," Paul added.

I could almost feel them shuffling through my thoughts and let out a sigh that scattered the squirrels from the trees and caused a few deer to run away.

"Oh, wow! So the new girl…" Jake jumped in as soon as he had sorted through enough of my mind that he found the right information.

"So I guess we were wrong, Embry," Sam apologized, "About you being unable to imprint. But you must be careful. The girl isn't one of us Embry. She is so fragile, Embry, you need to be more careful about this. We are dangerous to even the strongest human, but she is frail and you must proceed with caution."

"And keep her away from Paul!" Jake quipped, trying to break the now solemn silence that filled all of their heads.

I hated the way all of the pack could see everything, everything I had thought, done or said. There were no secrets, something that had only been a simple nuisance, but now was becoming a major down-fall. I didn't want the pack to be able to see how terrified I was of hurting Elise, how I had noticed how thin, pale and _breakable _she was. How I knew she would stick by me with her stubborn willfulness no matter how dangerous it could possibly be for her.

I could feel the sympathy and warmth of my friends in my head as they tried to wordlessly convey to me that they were going to stick by me to help me work through this with Elise. They could feel how desperately I loved her even after only a few hours and they knew that it was real. They knew that she was the one, my perfect girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4:**

**Elise POV**

I stared out the window of my new bedroom at Embry's house and puzzled over the fact that even though he had brought me home hours ago, no lights were on in his house. He told me on the treck home that his mom, Miss Lily, worked at the diner in town at night ever since he was a kid when she knew that one of his friends' moms could take care of him, and she had never stopped. For some reason, I believed his crazy story, maybe because I had been feeling odd ever since I met him and after his story everything just clicked. 

My dad and I had eaten dinner when I got home, he was too distracted to even ask me about where I had been and who I had been with. I loved him, he had always been there for me especially after my mom had died, but he had recently started to drift away from me, shutting me off from himself so slowly that I hardly noticed. I missed the dad that I could talk to about anything. Even though the whole "Your daughter has a boyfriend" talk was guaranteed to be incredibly awkward. 

It had been a long day and going to bed early sounded nice. Braving the La Push High School worried me because, let's face it I'm not that great at making new friends. I had been friends with the same 2 girls since kindergarten and had no issues with their friendship. I missed New Jersey dearly, but maybe going to school with Embry wouldn't be half bad. Even the thought of going to school with Embry, my soul mate couldn't help me to fall asleep. I tossed and turned all night and when I woke up the next morning it felt like I hadn't slept at all. 

I threw on jeans and a t-shirt, not even bothering with any make-up. After a quick breakfast by myself, my dad left really early, I stepped outside with my school bag and slips of information and tried to find the bus stop. I have the worst sense of direction you could possibly have and after several wrong turns I noticed a beat-up pick up truck was following me. The truck pulled over and Embry rolled down the window.

"Guess I forgot to tell you I'd be picking you up, huh?" he joked.

I laughed and climbed into the passenger seat, "Why didn't you pull me over right away?"

"It was too much fun watching you try to find the bus stop!" he laughed again.

I stuck my tongue out and looked out my window.

"Hey," he said more gently, pushing my shoulder, "You know I'm not trying to be mean…you were just so cute. Stumbling around, looking in every direction…"

I laughed, glad that Embry had made me laugh this morning, man did I need it! We pulled into the parking lot at the small high school and I hopped out. Embry took my hand and proceeded to lead me through the crowds to the office, where I filled out all the paper work my dad and I hadn't already completed. Then he showed me to my class. I was only 16 years old, but I was taking all junior level honors classes, my teachers at my old high school had me skip my freshman year. Embry was a senior so I didn't really see him all that much during my day. 

I did have lunch with him. He waited for me at my locker and then helped me find the cafeteria. All of his friends were sitting at a big table with TONS of food. I couldn't help but notice that Embry was the _smallest_ of all of them and he was at least a foot taller than me. I gulped and I guess Embry heard because he squeezed my hand gently.

"Hey guys!" he said happily as he slapped hands with all of them, "This is Elise!"

He introduced me to them too. The really tall, strong guy with the shaggy hair who looked a little depressed and angry was Jake. The really strong looking guy who seemed incredibly _happy_ at the moment (and who was going on and on about a game of Barbie, if I was hearing correctly) was Quil. Beside him sat the tallest, also the angriest looking guy named Paul. The nonchalant one beside him was Jared, who was sitting with a rather pretty girl named Kim, but after looking at the girl next to her, she looked rather plain. Seth was the hyper and happy sophomore sitting with his pretty older sister Leah (who was also sitting next to Kim). Embry and I sat down and I found myself sitting next to Leah. I smiled at her shyly and glanced away. She nodded to me and began scarfing down her food.

Embry kept his hand in mine even as he began to scarf down more food that I could eat in a day. Kim winked at me and mouthed that they were pigs, getting her a shove from Jared. I really liked everyone, they were so friendly and happy…they even accepted me. 

The rest of the day flew by and soon I was again sitting next to Embry in his car. I couldn't help noticing the 80's rock he was playing and made a face.

"What?" he asked not even bothering to turn down the volume.

"How can you listen to this?" I asked him, as I turned down the volume.

"How can you not like it?" he asked in return, turning the volume up.

"I'm making you some CD's!" I shouted over the now unbearable noise. I must've turned really pale because Embry turned it down right away and looked concerned.

"You ok?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried.

I nodded, "That music gives me a headache!" I tried to joke, "Actually, I can't listen to really loud stuff, it makes me sick."

He nodded and turned it up a bit, checking with me to make sure it was ok. I nodded at him, showing that no matter how horrible his choice in music was, the volume was fine. I didn't even notice when we pulled into the diner.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, anxious to start my homework…at home. 

"We're going on our first date!" Embry chuckled, "And I'm hungry, can't drive on an empty stomach!" He patted his flat stomach for emphasis. 

I laughed as he pulled me from the car and had to run to match his long strides. The door to the diner jingled as we stepped through and the rush of warm air felt good on my red cheeks. I began coughing and couldn't stop for a long time. Embry looked at me, the alarm clearly written on his face as he took me to an empty table. The hostess ran up with a glass of water.

"Honey, are you alright?" the kind woman asked.

I could barely catch my breath so I nodded. Embry pushed the water in front of me.

"Drink," he ordered, concern leaking into his rough tone.

I listened to him and soon found that I felt fine. "I'm good," I told him and the hostess.

"Good, you gave me a scare darlin'!" she told me, "My name's Sue, by the way, Sue Clearwater."

"Well thanks, Ms. Clearwater, I'm Elise."

She laughed, "I know dear, you'd be amazed how fast news travels around here! Now what can I get you kids?"

Embry began ordering everything on the menu and the kitchen sink. I chuckled at the scrawl on Sue's pad as he kept going. Finally he stopped and I ordered some soup. Now I'm not the girl who eats nothing on a date, but the coughing left me tired and my throat was sore. Plus what girl would think she ate a lot while dating a werewolf? I laughed to myself at the joke.

"What?" Embry asked, eager to change the subject from the uncomfortable one of my coughing to the lighter subject that I was laughing about.

"Just thinking about how much you eat!" I teased him.

His laugh boomed around the near empty diner. "Tell me something about you," he pleaded.

"Let's see," I started, "I'm afraid of spiders, blood, any insect and the dark. Now you go."

"Hmm, I live with my mom, I've lived here my whole life. I don't know who my dad is, there's like this unspoken rule in our house not to talk about him," Embry told me his eyes becoming darker, more serious, "Now you tell me, where's your mom?"

I fought back the tears that always came when I even thought about her, "She died, I was really little. Dad says she had some kind of cancer." I tried to laugh, but I just ended up choking, "I really miss her sometimes." 

Embry patted my hand gently and told me he understood. 

"You're really good at that you know," I told him.

"What am I good at?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Making me feel better," I told him and blushed, "I can't believe I said that!"

He laughed again, "What's your favorite color?"

I had to think a minute, "I've got three pink, purple and yellow…you?"

"Blue," he told me and blushed, "The color of your eyes." 

Now it was my turn to blush, "What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"Dunno," he told me, "I never really though much on it, my mom and I were thinking a teacher, but I want to do something I love. I was thinking about being an architect."

Ms. Clearwater came then, interrupting Embry, to put the food on our table. I swore I could hear the table groan.

"You'd be a great architect," I whispered, "I was thinking about being a librarian or a teacher."

Embry looked at me thoughtfully, "But your so smart, why don't you be a lawyer or something high paying?"

I looked at him dubiously, "Could you see me as a lawyer?"

He laughed and grabbed a fry from one of his plates, "No, definitely not a lawyer."

This was a perfect moment, one I would replay over and over when I was too depressed to think about the present or even the future. Which, coincidentally, would be too often. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about Chapter 4 being underlined, I'm new to FanFiction so I don't know how to fix that kind of stuff. If you do please let me know! : ) Also, keep reviewing!! They really help!**

**Chap 5:**

**Elise's POV**

I could feel the worry in Embry's gaze as I climbed out of his truck later that afternoon. Sure we had a great time and gotten to know more about each other, but neither of us could forget the coughing.

What Embry didn't know was that the entire way home I could barely hold back my coughs the entire ride home.

"Bye!" he called as I shut the car door as hard as I possibly could, and in the state I was it wasn't that hard. I could hear how strained the cheerfulness was, he was trying so desperately to seem happy for my sake.

I waved to him, feeling a horrible pain in my chest as I did so.

When I walked in the door, my entire body hurt from holding them in. I collapsed to the floor and coughed for a very long time. I must have passed out because the next thing I heard was a gasp from my dad as he shut the door and his briefcase falling to the ground.

"Honey?" he called to me, I could feel his hands on my wrist, checking for my pulse. I also heard the sigh of relief when he found it.

I tried so desperately to answer him, I struggled within myself for some way to convey to him that I was alright.

"Baby," I heard his voice crack, "It's gonna be okay. I'm going to call an ambulance and they're going to take you to the hospital. It's going to be okay."

I knew he as saying this more to himself than to me, but I felt comforted. I knew that they would make the pain that filled my entire chest go away. I could even hear him on the phone with the hospital. I started coughing again, and felt liquid come out of my mouth.

"Oh God!" I heard him say, "No everything isn't alright! She's coughing up blood!" He shouted this at the person on the phone. My dad who I had had moments ago was gone, replaced by a lawyer.

I recalled him mentioning blood, blood was definitely on my top fears list…causing me to lose consciousness yet again. My first welcome to reality hadn't been all that pleasant, but my next was even worse. I was being loaded into the back of an ambulance when I heard Embry shouting at the medics. For the first time in a while my eyes opened.

"What's going on?!" he growled at them, looking really scary, then he turned to my dad. "What's the matter with Elise?"

"I don't know," my dad whispered, his face ghostly pale. When Trisha, her mom, died it was so hard on us both, but I had Elise. I can't lose my baby too!" He was sobbing violently now.

Embry patted his back, "I don't want to lose her either. I met your daughter last night, sir, and I think she's a great girl. She doesn't deserve this."

I closed my eyes, exhausted from seeing all this pain. I never wanted to hurt anyone like this. My dad had hurt for years after my mom died, sometimes I still heard him crying at night when he thought he was alone.

I heard my dad climb into the ambulance and felt his hand on my shoulder. The medics were hooking me up to lots of machines, poking and prodding me as they went. I began to feel queasy remembering my other fear, my fear of needles.

I must have fainted again because I woke up in a harshly lit room. A very good looking man in a lab coat was looking at me.

"Ah, you must be Elise," he said warmly, "Your dad just went to get some coffee from the cafeteria. He's a good guy, hasn't left your side since you were brought in let's see…about yesterday afternoon." He chuckled as he glanced at his watch. "I'm Dr. Cullen, I have several foster children around your age."

I nodded, my head hurt too much to speak. He jotted something down on his clipboard.

"We just need to run a few tests, just check to make sure everything is fine…alright?"

I could hardly breath properly, but I knew I had to ask, "The procedures," I started coughing and had to wait until I could breath again, "do they require needles?"

Dr. Cullen looked serious, even though the question was far from serious, "I'm afraid so, but I can tell you when to look away. We'll do those first to get it over with and finish with some x-rays and such."

I nodded and allowed my mind to drift so that I wouldn't have to feel the needles he was sticking into me. I thought of Embry, how much he cared about me after such a short time. I knew he was worried and I promised myself that I would call him as soon as they let me, maybe Dad would call him. Dr. Cullen roused me from my daydreams when he finished to take me to another room. They did a bunch of different scans, mainly of my lungs, which he assured me were simply precaution.

I was exhausted by the time they returned me to my room. My dad's face relaxed just a bit as he saw that I was conscious for the first time in a day.

"How are you, sweetie?" he asked, sounding very concerned.

"Tired," I yawned, but began coughing right after.

His face paled, "Dr. Cullen is pretty sure you have pneumonia, you have some symptoms of it. He told me he'd run a few tests just to be sure though."

I nodded, I was beginning to fall asleep, surprising because I had slept for nearly 24 hours.

"They're going to keep you overnight. He's pulling some strings so that they'll have the tests back tomorrow night and we'll be able to take you home," he kissed my forehead the way he did when I was little, before my mom had died.

**

I woke up a few hours later to shouts from the hallway outside my door.

"Where is she? I have to see her!" Embry's voice made me smile even half asleep.

"I'm sorry young man, family only…visiting hours are over," a nurse said calmly.

"Let me speak to Dr. Cullen, he understands!" Embry was still shouting.

"Dr. Cullen has made it very clear that she is to have no visitors," the nurse hissed, "Now I would appreciate it if you would leave quietly so that I don't have to disturb any more patients by calling security…"

I heard footsteps, "Ah, Nancy, I believe this boy is a very close friend of Elise's," Dr. Cullen said calmly, "One who is nearly _family_."

The next thing I knew, Embry's warm hand was stroking my head.

"Elise?" he whispered.

I squeezed his hand, my chest hurt so much from coughing all day. Embry just sat there, telling me stories about silly things from school, his life and even some Quileute legends. He sat and talked to me all night, I heard his voice in my dreams for a long time afterward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6:**

**Embry's POV**

When I saw Elise being loaded into an ambulance that afternoon, I was terrified. I saw the same emotions written on her father's face as he spoke to me.

"What's going on?" I snarled at him, feeling the anger starting to change me, "What's the matter with Elise?"

His face paled, "I don't know," he began to cry, "When Trisha, her mom, died it was so hard on us both, but I had Elise. I can't lose my baby too!"

I realized how much he loved Elise, even though he no longer found the time to be with her. Respect for the man flooded through me, so I did what Elise said I did very well. I tried to comfort him. I patted his back and told him, "I don't want to lose her either. I met your daughter last night, sir, and I think she's a great girl. She doesn't deserve this."

I watched as the medics loaded Elise into the back of the ambulance. I saw her eyes, which had only recently opened flutter a bit before they closed again. I was never more terrified in my entire life. Of course I was going to the hospital, but I'd have to wait until after my mom left for work. She had this whole "family time" obsession that required me to be home for dinner and conversation by 5 the latest. It was ranging on 5:30 now.

"Man, she's going to be mad!" I thought to myself as I ran up the hill to my house. I was right, of course. I got the "You Don't Care About Your Family" speech. She did soften when I explained to her why I was late. The pack had decided that to avoid any more groundings on my part we were going to tell my mom. She found out about a week ago and had been pretty supportive. As long as pack duty didn't interfere with school or Family Time, she was happy. I also explained to her about imprinting on Elise. She was a little less supportive on that one, especially because I was 18 and Elise was 16, and very delicate. But my mom knew she had no choice, so she contented herself to meddling in my love life that had been non-existent until recently.

"Of course you're going to the hospital!" she sounded shocked that I had to ask her, "The poor girl. I think she could be a great influence on you Embry."

I nodded, relieved that I wouldn't have to sneak around that night. I hated lying to my mom like I had been forced to do for so long. It hurt us both.

She globbed some mushy type of food onto my plate that appeared to be congealed macaroni and cheese. Now my mom is a good _waitress_ not a good _chef_, mostly she forgot that she was cooking something until it was well overcooked.

"Don't," she warned me giving me the evil eye. Causing us both to crack up. It was good to be able to relax with my mom, to laugh and joke around as if nothing was wrong…which it was, but I'd give her a great 2 hours. We laughed and joked with each other until she was going to be late for work. She gave me a peck on my forehead as she raced out the door.

"You can stay out late tonight," she called, "tomorrow's Saturday!" As soon as she left I ran out the door. I got to the hospital around 8, but the nurse wouldn't let me in. She was tall with strawberry blonde hair and a very determined expression, the kind that clearly said "don't mess with me"'. Of course I had to mess with her.

I started out calm, "Where's Elise?"

"I'm afraid that I can't let you see her," the nurse told me, shuffling some papers in a way that said "go away". Man did she like to drop hints.

"Where is she? I have to see her!" I was shouting now, this nurse had no idea how volatile werewolves were.

She gave me a look and said, "I'm sorry young man, family only…visiting hours are over."

"Let me speak to Dr. Cullen!" I shouted even louder.

"Dr. Cullen has made it very clear that she is to have no visitors," the nurse hissed at me, "Now I would appreciate it if you would leave quietly so that I don't have to disturb any more patients by calling security…"

The leech had perfect timing. He walked right up to us as the nurse was about to throw me out.

"Ah, Nancy, I believe this boy is a very close friend of Elise's," the bloodsucker said calmly, "One who is nearly _family_."

Nancy wasn't dumb so she let me in. I all but ran to Elise's side and took hold of her hand.

"Elise?" I whispered to her.

I could tell she was too tired to talk so she squeezed my hand. I kept hold of her hand and told her stories, little things that were funny to me as she drifted in and out of sleep. This was where I belonged, I realized right then, I belonged at Elise's side.

**Elise's POV**

I woke up the next day to find Embry fast asleep in the chair next to my bed. My dad was asleep on the other side. I sighed, as scared as I was, I felt so happy to have them there: the people I loved most in the world. Neither of them left my side for more than an hour at a time all day. Dad went to the gift shop and came back with a pack of cards. We played a bunch of different games, each of us teaching the rest a new game. Embry went and got me some soup from the cafeteria and a bunch of junk for himself. I still coughed a lot, but I was having too much fun to care. I took a nap around 5 and when I woke up Dr. Cullen was speaking to my dad in the hallway. Their voices were too low to hear, but their tones were grave. Embry was still sleeping, his head resting on the back of the chair.

"Yeah, I think it'll be best for us both to tell her," I heard my dad say.

They walked in the room.

"Honey?" my dad asked cautiously, "You up?"

"Yeah," I told him as he carefully sat down on the bed.

"Dr. Cullen and I have something to tell you," he told me and I nodded when he seemed to be waiting for some type of answer, "Well you know all of your tests came back today…and well they found something in your lungs-" he broke of, choking on sobs.

Dr. Cullen took over, "I'm really sorry Elise, Robert…we're nearly positive that it's lung cancer."

"_Lung cancer_?" I squeaked.

Dr. Cullen nodded all business. We're going to discuss a treatment for you. Lung cancer is not so serious if it is caught early. Yours isn't as early as we would prefer, but your young and healthy. We're going to do our best." He patted my hand and shook my dad's hand as he walked out the door. _Lung cancer._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone who reviewed!! It's really great to know that you all enjoy it and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it (even if it doesn't end the way you want!) Don't worry though, this isn't the end!! : ) Happy New Year!**

**Chap. 7**

**Elise's POV**

I was scared, actually I was at that point that where there were no words to describe the terror that I felt. So I cried. I cried with my dad, with Embry, with the nurses, with some of the kids from school who came to visit, with my friends in Jersey who called on the phone. I was a mess. I told my dad and Dr. Cullen that I wanted no say in the treatments, they should do what they thought best and I wanted no knowledge of what they were doing. 

Through it all, Embry was there. He was scared, I could see it in his eyes, but he stayed with me. He was like a rock that I could cling to when everything else was falling apart. He was there for me. I don't know how he managed to go to school, do his homework and spend every waking hour with me, I'd guess school was shoved aside. I was too selfish to send him back, though because I forgot everything when he talked to me. Whenever he told me stories, jokes or anything I was just a normal teenage girl talking to her boyfriend. But I wasn't.

My treatments started a week after I had been checked into the cancer section of the hospital. Dr. Cullen had warned me that the chemo-therapy was going to be difficult, and I was terrified. My dad had promised that he would be there, but he called that morning to say that he wouldn't be able to come…big meeting. Dr. Cullen happened to walk in on me as I was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on my bed looking really concerned. His gaze traveled to the cell phone I held in my hand. "He's not coming?"

"No, there was a _big meeting_," I choked out, "He doesn't understand how scary this is for me."

Dr. Cullen nodded, understanding, "How about I get Embry out of school to stay with you, we both know that he won't be doing anything but worry today?"

I nodded, Dr. Cullen was like another father to me, and I really appreciated having him here, but he was the doctor and I needed someone to hold my hand and tell me it would be okay. Someone like Embry.

**Embry's POV**

I was sitting in physics completely tuned out of the class and focusing on Elise. Right around now she would be getting the chemo. 

"Embry?" I heard my teacher, Mr. Jones call. "How nice of you to join us today, but I'm afraid you have been dismissed. Please proceed to the office after you pack your things."

I nodded, probably really red and raced to my locker where I shoved a few books into my bag and ran to the office.

The secretary jumped as I ran in, "Embry Call?" she asked needlessly, I was the only one on her list.

I nodded again and she said, "Family emergency. Your doctor, Dr. Cullen called and they need you at the hospital to help with a girl named Elise. She needs support he said."

I was out the door before she even finished, signing out and running for my car faster than I had run in my life. I got to the hospital in record time and found Dr. Cullen waiting for me at the door.

"I know you don't like me Embry, but she needs you," he said and smiled tightly as he led me to her room.

Elise was curled into a ball crying on the bed, her back to me. I sat on the edge and put my hand on her shaking shoulder. She looked up at me, her hair matted from the bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying and fell into my lap. I picked her up and held her.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here and they won't be able to get me to leave," I told her, the truth ringing in every word.

I held her until they brought the IV stand into her room, I could feel her begin to shake and she clung to me harder. They told me that I could keep holding her, but they needed to attach the needle, I turned away as they did so. Elise was scared, but she seemed okay for the moment, maybe just a little queasy from the needle, she told me they made her queasy.

The nurse pulled me aside, "Dr. Cullen asked me to explain to you what is going to happen. The chemo is a poison to Elise so she's going to throw up, be tired all the time and gradually lose her hair. Dr. Cullen says you care deeply about her so you need to be strong for her. Chemotherapy is extremely scary and it will be easier for her to lean on you. If you can't do that, then you will have to leave now."

I nodded and walked back to Elise. 

The nurse came up to my side holding a bucket, "You're going to need this," she whispered and put it on the ground. 

"Embry?" Elise looked at me, her eyes wide with fear, "It hurts…I feel funny." Her voice was so quiet I could barely hear her.

I just hugged her tighter to me and grabbed the bucket, "The nurse gave me this, just grab it when you need it."

She nodded and soon I was running back and forth to the bathroom to empty it. Elise lay in her bed, almost gray looking, her eyes closed tight and her teeth gritted against the uncomfortable feeling of the chemo. Never had I been more scared in my entire life then I was now, watching the tiny, fragile girl fight for her life in the tiny hospital room right in front of my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know your all a little bit upset about the last chapter, but cancer is scary. In response to WolfGirl-Addie, a family friend has lung cancer, but I had to look most of it up. I've also read a bunch of books on it for fun and know a bit from there too. I'm really glad that you all like the story and I would like to thank you all for the reviews! It's great to know that you enjoy this so much! Keep the feedback coming!**

**Chap 8:**

**Elise's POV**

It was 2 weeks after my first round of chemotherapy and I had had several more. I hated it so much. Every time it just left me feeling weaker and weaker. I pulled at my hair, which has always been my nervous habit and was shocked when the clump that I had been pulling came out in my hand. I began to cry. My hair had been my only redeeming feature. The auburn curls were so different from anyone else's hair and made me feel special. Now I felt sick as I stared at the clump of hair in my hand. I stood up, shaking from exhaustion already to go to the bathroom and gasped at the pile of hair that lay on my pillow. I fell into bed a cried.

Embry walked in right then with my iPod.

"I brought you this," he said, looking down at me, "What's wrong?" He gingerly sat down on the edge of my bed and listened patiently as I showed him the hair. He handed me the iPod and said, "I'm going to go get you a pretty hat so that way you won't have to look at it, alright?"

I nodded relieved and flipped through the play lists in my iPod until I found Rascal Flatts. They had a song Skin that had been so beautiful, but always made me feel bad for Sarabeth. Now I was Sarabeth. It began to play:

"Sarabeth is scared to deathTo hear what the doctor will sayShe hasn't been wellSince the day that she fellAnd the bruise, it just won't go awaySo she sits and she waits with her mother and dadFlips through an old magazineTill the nurse with a smileStands at the doorAnd says will you please come with meSarabeth is scared to deathCause the doctor just told her the newsBetween the red cells and whiteSomething's not rightBut we're gonna take care of youSix chances in ten it won't come back againWith the therapy were gonna tryIt's just been approvedIt's the strongest there isI think we caught it in timeSarabeth closes her eyesAnd she dreams she's dancingAround and around without any caresAnd her very first love is holding her closeAnd the soft wind is blowing her hairSarabeth is scared to deathAs she sits holding her momCause it would be a mistakeFor someone to takeA girl with no hair to the promFor, just this morning right there on her pillowWas the cruelest of any surpriseAnd she cried when she gathered it all in her handsThe proof that she couldn't denySarabeth closes her eyesAnd she dreams she's dancingAround and around without any caresAnd her very first love was holding her closeAnd the soft wind is blowing her hairIts quarter to sevenThat boys at the doorAnd her daddy ushers him inAnd when he takes off his capThey all start to cryCause this mornin where his hair had beenSoftly she touches just skinAnd they go dancinAround and around without any caresAnd her very first true love is holding her closeAnd for a moment she isn't scared"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled, as I thought of Embry. He would do that for me, I was sure, he would do anything for me. I smiled to myself, even as the tears fell, as I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9:**

**Embry's POV**

It was killing me to see Elise crying over something as silly as her hair. Yeah, it was beautiful, but I could care less if it was neon green as long as I had her. Her hair was the least of my worries, but I handed her the iPod and ran off to find some hats for her. As I was running out I ran into the Cullens.

"Embry, I'm so sorry about Elise!" Alice exclaimed, "Carlisle told us all about it."

I nodded, not trusting myself to talk to the leeches, "Embry?" Edward called gently to me, his face full of compassion he handed me a hundred dollar bill, "Get her a lot!"

Ugh! I couldn't stand it when he read my mind, talk about lack of privacy.

Edward laughed, "I'm sorry Embry, but I truly feel for you. I couldn't imagine loosing Bella that way."

"Thanks, Edward," I said to him, meaning every word I said, "Your not so bad for a leech."

The Cullens laughed like I had told them the funniest joke. Emmett patted my back as I ran out to my car, pocketing the bill as I went. I drove to Port Angeles figuring that I'd find some pretty decent hat shops there, or at least places that sold a lot of hats. I found this little antique store on a corner that had some pretty hats in the window. I walked in and went up to the old woman sitting at the counter.

"May I help you young man?" she asked, her blue eyes lighting up. It appeared that I was her first customer in a while.

"Yeah, um, my girlfriend has cancer and um, she's really upset about her hair. I told her I'd get her some hats so she won't have to see it…" I faded out, feeling uncomfortable talking about Elise's cancer.

But the lady looked sympathetic and understanding, "Poor thing!" she muttered as she walked to the front window, "We have some wonderful old hats here, take your pick! And for you their half off."

I thanked her and began looking at the hats.

"That's a pillbox hat," she told me, "Very popular during Kennedy's presidency, his wife Jackie often wore them."

I looked down at the hat, it was very pretty. It was all white with an angled edge, a white veil-like thingy hanging down, attached at one end by a white flower, where the net was tied in a bow. Elise would like it a lot.

"I'll take it," I told the woman.

She nodded, "I think it was a woman's wedding hat, but you never know. It is rather pretty!"

I bought the one hat there, it was nearly $50 with the half off. I then headed to a dollar store where I bought a bunch of prank hats. I drove back to the hospital feeling very self satisfied.

I walked in Elise's room to find her dad sitting at her side. She was almost completely motionless so it took me a minute to realize that she was sleeping.

"You know I love you don't you sweet heart?" he was asking her over and over, "I guess I didn't show that so well after your mom died, but I love you so much…I never did show it well did I?" He laughed, but it was hollow and a little creepy, "You can't stop fighting Elise, you've got to keep going!" He was crying now and I turned my back and headed for the cafeteria, I couldn't deal with that now.

**Elise's POV**

I woke up to find my dad crying in the chair next to my bed. It had been a while since he had been here, he said the case was getting crazy.

"Is it that bad?" I managed to ask.

"Is what that bad, honey?" he asked.

"My hair!" I moaned, sitting up a bit to pick up another handful from my pillow.

"Your hair doesn't matter baby doll," he told me, "It'll grow back soon."

I nodded and took one of the books that he had brought from home off the little table next to the bed and began reading it. I loved Gone with the Wind, well everything except the ending which is too indecisive for me. Soon I was no longer Elise, I was Katie Scarlett O'Hara, belle of the Old South. Embry's voice shook me out of the other world and I looked up at him.

"I brought hats!" he told me handing me a huge bag from the dollar store filled to the brim with funny hats.

"A clown wig?" I asked him, giggling too, it had been so long since I laughed for real, "Oh cool! One of those hotdog hats!" I put it on and we both giggled. We spent hours playing dress-up with the hats. "Seriously, though, Embry these had to have cost a fortune!"

"It didn't cost me a dime. One of the leeches gave me the money, they're actually not that bad, if you get over the whole bloodsucking thing," he told me, "They actually didn't cost that much so I got you a special hat…" he took out an old fashioned hat box and handed it to me.

I opened it and saw the most beautiful hat I had ever seen. It was a pillbox hat, a style from the 50's and 60's. The hat was entirely white with an angled rim. A white veil hung off of it and it formed a bow at one end where it was attached by a flower. I put it on. It didn't quite cover my balding head but it was beautiful.

"I love it," I whispered, pushing the veil up, "Thank you."

Embry leaned down and kissed my cheek, "You look beautiful," he whispered.

I smiled, for the first time in a very long time I felt beautiful too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap. 10:**

**Elise's POV**

It had been months since I had first begun losing my hair and even I was beginning to realize that this wasn't a battle that I was going to win. I was all bone now because I could barely eat anything. Embry and my dad had taken to spoon feeding me applesauce and occasionally forcing bananas and crackers into me. My hair was totally gone too, but thanks to Embry I had plenty of hats.

Embry, at night when I was all alone in my room, when I could feel my defeat, it was him who kept me going. I had to live for Embry. I _had_ to live for him. Embry and my dad were taking my health pretty hard to. They were both thinner, and my dad had more worry lines and gray hairs than he had ever had before. Embry had sort of sunk into himself, really only opening himself up to me.

He visited nearly every day after school, collecting and dropping off homework for me to do. It was ironic, I thought a lot, that even with cancer I was a High Honors student…figures.

I finally realized how desperate my situation was when I heard Dr. Cullen talking to my dad.

"We're doing almost everything we can do," he told my dad, "It's just not working."

"You said almost!" my dad exclaimed, "Is there something else?"

"Well, the cancer has spread to both lungs so there's no way we could operate, but we could put her on radiation therapy in addition to the chemo," Dr. Cullen began, "But I honestly don't know if she's strong enough to handle it."

"We've gotta try it," my dad began to cry, "I just can't lose her…she's my baby Dr. Cullen!"

Dr. Cullen and my dad walked into my room then.

"Elise," Dr. Cullen began, in his serious doctor's voice, "There is one other thing that we could try. It's going to be just as difficult as the chemo, but the combination of the two could work. We at least might be able to keep it from spreading even more…I'm sorry Elise, you're a very sweet girl, but you deserved to know the truth about your situation.

I nodded, I felt scared but something else. It was as if I could just let go right now and I would know that I had tried my best. But as was usual when I thought of surrendering Embry's face came to mind…and I knew that I had to keep going for him. Embry still came to visit me, but as I got worse I began to notice how much each visit was hurting him.

**Embry's POV**

Carlisle explained to me that Elise was getting worse, but they still had one treatment they had yet to try.

"Her dad is all for it," he told me, "I'm just not sure if Elise can handle it."

I nodded, "What can I do?" I was desperate to do something to help Elise.

"Just stick with her son," Carlisle told me, "She needs the support."

"I am!" I shouted at him, angry that he would even consider me leaving Elise, "If there was some way that I could stay with her all the time and ditch school, you know I'd do it! But I have to stay in school!" I was shaking now, "I love Elise more than this world, I would never just _leave_ because she's dying!" Carlisle looked a little stunned. "Come on, you can't think I've missed it. She's completely washed out. There isn't really anything left of her to fight this. And it's already getting harder for her to breathe…" I broke off as I began crying.

"I understand how scary this is for you Embry, but imagine what it's like for her," Carlisle patiently explained, "She's scared too, but sometimes I can see her determination falter just a bit. You need to help her keep fighting."

I understood, Carlisle was really a nice guy. He actually made sense about Elise, I could sometimes see her surrender too. This was happening more and more often now as she got worse. I hated it and wanted to help, I had to make her happy again.

"Hey, doc!" I called to Carlisle, "Would it be alright if I had a party for Elise here, we could do like a mini prom and have other teens from the hospital come too…I'd bring the guys to help…I think it might help?"

Carlisle laughed, "As much as I worry about having a room full of young werewolves and fatally ill kids, I think you might be right. That prom might be a good idea for all of them." He walked off, and began speaking softly to a nurse, looking at the pile of transcripts in his hands. I picked up my backpack that had fallen on the floor during our argument and walked to Elise's room.

She was sleeping, but it was no longer a peaceful sleep. Her entire body shook as if each breath she took was a struggle in itself. She wheezed and coughed and moaned. It was absolutely horrible to watch. Her shiny, bald head was covered by a bandana that one of the nurses had shown her how to tie. Piles of craft supplies lay next to her bed that she and some of the younger cancer patients were making. Already the doctors and nurses had a surplus of pot holders, pipe cleaner flowers, foam frames, beaded necklaces and nearly everything else under the sun. I noticed that today they had been making something from construction paper. Crowns, I realized, when I saw the pink princess crown sitting on her lap.

"Embry?" Elise croaked.

I handed her a glass of water, "Thanks," she whispered.

"Homework call!" I said, faking cheerfulness, "And an 'A' on your English essay."

She tried to laugh, but ended up choking. I patted her back until she was breathing semi-easily again.

"Did you hear about my new treatments?" she asked quietly, looking up at me.

"Yeah," I said and saw how relieved she looked, "Car-Dr. Cullen explained it to me so that I'll be able to help out."

She nodded again, "I-I think I need to tell you something."

"Anything," I answered, "You know that."

"I just wanted you to know that, no matter what happens, I kept fighting for you-" she broke off to cough, "Whenever I feel like giving up, I keep going for you."

"I know," I whispered. For the first time, I bent down and gently kissed her lips. I turned around so she wouldn't see me wipe the tears from my eyes. "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's short, but it seems like the end of their talk, I'm going to update ASAP but school has started so I won't be able to update as much!**

**Chap. 11**

**Elise's POV** They started the radiation treatment. I couldn't decide which was worse. They both left me exhausted, nauseas and hairless, but the radiation left my chest all prickly.

"It'll go away," Dr. Cullen told me before they began the treatment, and oh how uncomfortable it was. I was tired all the time from the two treatments and soon could barely stay awake for an hour at a time.

It was one of those hours when I was partially awake, Embry writing something by my side, when I overheard Dr. Cullen speaking to my father, "It's too much for her!" he was telling him.

"Please, we need to keep going with these treatments, you said it's the only way to make her better!" my dad was crying now.

"They are, but they'll do no good if they're killing the girl on her own!" Dr. Cullen was still calm and collected, but I could hear the anger seeping into his cool demeanor.

Embry looked up, looked at my wide eyes and nearly ran out the door.

"Now look what you two are doing!" he shouted at them, "Scaring poor Elise out of her mind like that!"

Dr. Cullen stuck his head in my room and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that Elise, we got kind of carried away there didn't we?"

They all walked into my room. Embry sat down next to me again.

"So, we have some options," Dr. Cullen told us.

"We could drop the radiation and continue on chemo, that would buy us more time," he smiled grimly.

I nodded, "Let's do that," I broke off coughing.

"You know, Elise, we could bring in an oxygen machine, make it easier to breathe?" he offered.

I nodded, anything to help with the constant wheezing and the feeling that I was drowning out of the water.

They hooked me up to the machine and stuck some plastic tubes in my nose. It was horribly embarrassing at first, but soon it just felt nice to get full breaths of oxygen again. Embry looked worried.

"What?" I asked him, my voice a bit stronger.

"It's just I was always able to overlook your sickness before, but now with this…" he answered, "It just scares me to think that you need help breathing."

I smiled weakly up at him, "It scares me too, sometimes. But other times it's like I'm ready to-to let go."

Tears filled his eyes, "You are so much braver than anyone else I know."

That made me begin to cry, "Hardly! To think that you can sit here and watch this cancer eat away at me, _that_ is bravery, I'm the one who is willing to give up the battle."

He laughed, "No, you're ready to face something that we all fear at one point…death." He sputtered and began to cry.

I couldn't say anything because I knew he was right. I held his hand and let him cry there, in the hospital room that was so full of tears and lacking in laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a bit lighter. Also, the prom thing isn't all my idea, it came from ****My Sister's Keeper**** by Jodie Picoult. Please keep reviewing!**

**Chap 12:**

**Elise's POV**

I had dozed off after speaking (well, more crying) with Embry and it was the best sleep I had had since the cancer. I awoke to two faces of the girls was nearly sure I remembered seeing in the lunchroom my one day at La Push High.

"Hey, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Kim and this grouch is Leah," the rather plain one told me, she had a nice smile though.

Leah, the pretty one, grunted at me and tossed a bag at Kim who just barely caught it.

"We were wondering, if you could give us your opinion on our dresses we picked?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Embry mentioned your size to us so we picked out a dress for you to try on too," Leah added, her face brightening at the mention of the dresses.

"But, there's no was I'd be able to go to prom," my voice was so soft compared to theirs that they involuntarily had to lean in to hear me.

"I know," Kim replied, "But trying them on is half the fun anyway!"

"Yeah, we didn't want you to miss out on picking out dresses with your friends," Leah added, placing her hand on mine for a second before pulling out a stunning blue dress that looked a bit small for me, but I had lost a _ton_ of weight. They helped me off of the hospital bed, being careful not to disturb the tubing that went into my nose, knowing how much it helped me breathe. They pulled off my over sized t-shirt and helped me pull the beautiful dress over my sweats. It was perfect. The fluffy taffeta covered skirt was a bit wide in the waist, but Kim pinned it in. The halter top was a good idea on their part because a strapless dress would have slid right off me. It was the palest blue, and totally simple which I thought added to the charm. I felt like a princess.

Kim had nearly the same dress, it was pink and strapless and looked wonderful on her. It was incredibly flattering, making her blush when she saw herself in the mirror.

"I'm beautiful!" she gaped at her reflection.

Leah had just finished settling me back into my bed, "Why are you so surprised?"

Kim blushed some more as she took the dress off again. Leah pulled on her dress and she looked gorgeous. It was green and blue silk made to look almost like a kimono that made Leah look like an exotic princess. Her tan skin glowed, her brown eyes sparkled (the green flecks showed) and her white teeth flashed as she smiled.

"Wow," Kim gasped feeling the same awe that I felt.

Leah turned and looked at us, "Are you catching flies in your mouths?" She laughed as we caught ourselves staring.

I sighed, "You guys are going to have such a great time at prom…"

Leah winked at Kim, but I was too exhausted to notice.

Before I drifted off I whispered, "Leah, promise me you'll take Embry to prom."

Leah looked at Kim again but told me "of course".

I fell asleep smiling.

**Embry's POV (The next day, Friday)**

Leah and Kim were sneaky. They had tried Elise's prom dress on her without her even realizing what was happening. They told me she looked beautiful, but for some reason their eyes were misty and kind of began choking sometimes. I ignored it though, which was actually pretty easy because things were so busy. The entire pack and I had been granted permission from the school to take the entire day off to decorate a hospital room for our "charity event". Whatever they wanted to call it was fine by me as long as I could be doing something for Elise.

Leah and Kim had hurried home that night to give Kim's mom the dress. Kim's mom is a seamstress, she owns a tailoring shop that also sells custom made clothing. Her mom had agreed to help with Elise, even pulling a few strings to get an up-and-coming local band to play at our dance.

Quil, Jake and I were supposed to be hanging streamers while Jared, Paul and Sam set up some tables and a stage but Jake was moping about Bella. Bella had just recently become engaged to Edward Cullen, the leech, and Jake was convinced that she was the only girl for him. So Quil and I were on our own until Seth came, his mother had forced him to go to school, and he cheerily took Jake's place and soon the entire room was covered with streamers.

We were very proud of ourselves. We had managed to turn a slightly scary, overly sterile hospital room into a relatively welcoming room that looked like it could possibly host a very small prom.

We all headed home to change. All of the pack had either borrowed suits or rented a tux like I had. Carlisle had already explained to me how bad Elise was getting, this could be one of her last memories.

Kim, Leah and Emily had gone to the hospital to get Elise ready, I had given Emily a corsage to give her. I would have run all the way there if I could, but I rode with Jake, Quil, Seth, and Paul to the hospital. Jared and Sam had gone with the girls to assist the doctors and Nurses with the patients who were coming.

The prom was nice, the band hadn't brought any amps and played softly so as not to over excite any of the sick people who were attending. I met Elise at her room and nearly gasped. She looked incredible. Although she was incredibly thin, dragging the oxygen machine behind her and could barely stand on her own she was beautiful. Her blue dress made her look like a doll and Kim had been smart enough to save the extra material to cover her head. I helped Elise to the party room and held her up while we swayed to the music. Leah was dancing with all of the ill guys there and Jake, Quil, Seth and Paul were circulating among the many girls. Then it happened.

**Elise's POV**

Everything was going great, I was dancing with Embry at my _prom_. Then, I could hardly breathe, even with the oxygen machine. I felt Embry's hands tighten around me, but the room was spinning. Finally everything turned black.

**Alice's POV**

I had a vision. I was shifting through the bags of clothes I had bought Bella when I had this vision. It was surprisingly clear in parts which was a change compared to my more recent ones because of the wolves, but then it went black…those stupid dogs, I muttered. But it was a rather interesting vision.


	13. Chapter 13

**Embry's POV**

I carried Elise through the halls to Carlisle, crying as I ran. Her breathe came in short gasps and she no longer responded to her name. He took one look at her, dialed some numbers on a pone and led us to a new hospital room.

"This isn't good," he told me, "She's in a coma, which is one of the last stages…her body is beginning to shut down."

I nodded, crying still, "There's got to be something else you can do…please!"

He looked at me with sorrow written on his entire face, "I'm sorry Embry, there's nothing left for me to do…well, we can keep her comfortable. She'll feel no pain and pass relatively easily."

My tears came faster, I knew this day would come, but I had been hoping for more time, then I had a thought. "There _is_ something else you could do!" I hissed at him.

"What is it, I've tried everything," he replied, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

I glanced around the hallway, "Make her one of you!" I hissed at him, too worried about Elise to worry about what would happen _after_.

Carlisle just looked at me like I was insane, which I could very well be.

"Come on!" I heard myself whine, "You turned the rest of your family when they were dying and Elise is dying…please!"

Carlisle was still just looking at me, and that struck a cord, suddenly I wasn't just sad and scared, I was _furious_. 

"Look, Carlisle, I don't know why you have no issues turning a perfectly healthy girl and yet you can't turn my sick girlfriend who I _need_ to live, who is now the only reason for my existence, but if you won't help me I'll find someone of your kind who will!" I whispered to him, my body trembling.

"Embry, son, calm down!" he hissed at me, "I am just shocked that you, who hate our kind more than anything, would ask me to do something like that to Elise…" he was cut off by a ringing cell phone. "Hmm, well if you saw it Alice, then we'll have to start planning. I'll bring Embry home with me as soon as my shift's over…um-hm…alright, bye!" He hung up. 

"I'm going home with you?" I asked shocked.

"Of course!" he laughed, "Alice had a vision about your Elise that needs to be properly discussed and plotted he laughed again, "And you know Alice is rarely wrong."

I found myself laughing with him, and in a half an hour we were walking to his car. Carlisle Cullen drove like a maniac, he drove super fast and skidded around corners as we rode down dark roads. Soon, we were on the highway, going who knows how fast, and in what felt like seconds we turned off it and drove down a dirt road and ended up at a huge white mansion.

I found my nose had unconsciously wrinkled with disgust at the horribly sweet smell of vampires blew towards me. Carlisle, being one of the nicest leeches ever made, slowed down and waited for me to acclimate myself to the new and unfamiliar territory. The entire coven was waiting for us when we walked in and they all looked a bit shocked when they saw me.

"Well that explains why everything just went blank," the fortune-telling leech said, I was pretty sure her name was Alice.

The human girl sitting with the copper haired leech looked at me, "How's Jake?" she asked, her eyes looking behind me to see if Jake was following me.

"A little depressed," I told her truthfully, "But he's doing pretty well…"

Her eyes filled with tears, "I hope someday he'll forgive me." She cried into Edward's chest. He gently stroked her hair as she cried.

The kind looking woman who was holding Carlisle's hand turned to me, "We are so glad that you came, Embry! You can help us make our decision!" She was gushing with happiness.

A tall blonde, rather pretty if she wasn't a vampire, walked around me holding a huge guy's hand. "Dog!" she hissed at me as they passed.

Everyone turned to glare at her. Yup, that was Rosalie, I thought to myself and grinned.

Carlisle led all of us into their unused dining room.

"We need to discuss some things," he began, making eye contact with everyone in the room. He nodded at Alice who stood.

"I'm sure you all know that recently I had a vision," she began, "It was of a newborn who would be made and join are family. But this newborn has a special bond with a werewolf, which causes the vision to disappear."

"But that's not possible!" Rosalie hissed, "We hate those dogs!" She sent me a glare.

"It's not possible in a normal situation," Alice corrected her, "But in Elise's case, she has imprinted with Embry…they're soul mates. They have the same bond that each of us has. I don't think it would break just because she became one of us."

Edward looked thoughtful, "But, we have a choice here…are we even going to change her?"

Carlisle stood again, "Embry has come to me and asked me to change her. Her body is starting to shut down and there isn't much time left for us to make this decision."

Esme looked at me, "I think that we should help her…not just for her but for Embry."

Edward nodded, "The pain that I felt when I thought I lost Bella," he shuddered, "I wouldn't want even my worst enemy to feel that…and Embry isn't my worst enemy!" He smiled at me.

"All in favor?" Carlisle asked. Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Esme and I raised our hands.

"All opposed?" He asked again. Rosalie raised her hand and nudged Emmett to do the same.

"No one deserves this life," she hissed at me, "No one."

"Well," Carlisle began, "We're going to turn her." He glanced at me and I nodded my consent. He continued, "But we're going to need a plan…"


	14. Chapter 14

**So no one commented on my super sneaky idea!! None of my reviewers had any idea that this would happen! He he!!! Please enjoy the chapter, Elise will be returning shortly!!! : )**

**Chap 14:**

**Embry's POV**

I ditched school for the rest of the week after Elise fell into the coma. It seemed pointless to me: going to school, pretending I was fine and dreaming of a future when it was _dying_ right in front of me. She never regained consciousness.

Carlisle had explained to me that they would slow her breathing and take her to the morgue. There, Edward and Emmett would meet Carlisle dressed up as the attendants. Rosalie, Alice and Esme would take care of the real ones. Edward and Emmett would "seal Elise into her coffin" while Carlisle took her home. There, he would bite her.

They had arranged it so that I would be the one to find her like that, so that her dad wouldn't pick up anything. I knew the plan, I had gone over it again and again in my mind, but when I found her that day…it wasn't hard to pretend that she was dead.

I ran into the hallway and grabbed a random nurse who was walking in the hall. I couldn't even see who she was through my tears.

"She-she's…_dead_!" I sobbed.

The nurse followed my gaze to the room that Elise was lying in. 

"I'll get the doctor," she told me, "Honey, I know it's hard but she's in a better place and she isn't sick anymore."

I nodded, "She isn't sick, better place…" mumbled to myself over and over again. God, it was hard to think of life without Elise…then I remembered. She wasn't dead!

Carlisle walked into the room, calm and collected as was per usual, "Call her father," he instructed the nurse, "His number is on the list at the desk…" He began to examine her.

"This worked better than I thought," I said so quietly only the supernatural could hear it. Carlisle nodded, nearly imperceptibly. I was so worried for Elise, but the Cullens had explained to me how everything would work out. There was only one problem left…telling my mom that I was moving to Alaska with a coven of vampires and my true love, who was now a vampire as well and that (of course) I was going to keep shifting so as to stay with Elise forever…yeah that would go over really well. 

Edward Cullen walked in then and laughed, "Don't worry! The entire future is gone, so according to Alice you'll be fine!" I laughed with him.

Edward and Emmett would be going to the morgue that night and steal Elise's body.

"Her hair?" I whispered to Edward.

"Will grow back," he finished for me and I felt relieved, Elise missed her hair nearly as much as I missed her.

I sat down next to her, "Her dad's coming…he's really torn up…" Edward whispered.

Elise's dad burst into the room, his eyes wild and swollen from crying.

"My baby!" he cried, he glared at us, "Why didn't you stop it! You could have _saved_ her, but you-you," he broke off sobbing. 

The Cullens and I left the room, we had preparations to make.

**Elise's POV**

I remembered being at the dance, with Embry, and then I was falling. From there, everything went black. For me, being in a coma was strange because _I was still there_. I could hear Embry crying over me and my dad yelling at people. But no matter how hard I tried to claw my way out…it never worked. I pictured Embry's face and willed myself to open my eyes so I could see it one last time. Everything I tried failed, so I gave up. I listened to the outside world, but it was as if it no longer existed, only the black that filled my head was real, I completely lost track of time.

Some time later, I felt Dr. Cullen enter the room.

"Elise," he whispered, "We're going to make you better, but first I'm going to pour this into your IV…if you can hear me, move something…anything!"

I tried with all my might to move my finger, even a fraction of an inch, but nothing worked.

I felt something new drip into me from the IV, and felt my breathing slow. I was still in that semi-conscious state that was caused by the coma, but apparently to the outside world it was as if I was dead. 

I heard Embry come in. His voice was torn and full of hurt as he ranted, but I no longer had the strength to listen to anything.

A while later I felt my dad crying on me. I tried to comfort him, to tell him that I was alive and not to worry, that Dr. Cullen was going to fix me, but nothing moved. I was gone. 

I was carried from the hospital room down to the place where they put the dead bodies, the morgue. Oh gosh! I thought, I'm going to be buried alive!

But that didn't happen. Even through the darkness, I was able to sense that something was different. First, they were nailing a coffin shut that _I wasn't in!_ And I was pretty sure that I was the only one who needed to be buried that day. I felt myself being lifted and I flew out of the morgue to another place, was I really dead?

I felt myself being placed on a comfortable bed and then something bit me. And man did it hurt. It was as if fire was traveling through every one of my veins and I couldn't stop it…I couldn't even scream for help. I couldn't move or cry out in the pain because I still wasn't there…in my body. So I screamed on the inside. I cried for Embry, for my dad, for Dr. Cullen to come save me…or even kill me. I was so desperate that I began to beg my lungs to just stop working, to let the cancer win. Then, my heart just stopped and I could open my eyes.

The room was incredibly bright, but there were a lot of people around me…

**________________________________________________________________________**

**So what do you think?? Please review!!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap 15:**

**Elise's POV:**

When I opened my eyes, all I could think about was how bright it was, how beautiful everything looked. More colors than I knew existed rippled through the air, making me laugh with joy. I turned to see seven pairs of eyes staring at me. I laughed again, this time surprised by the sound…it was too light, and musical to be mine.

"Where am I?" I breathed, "Is this Heaven?"

A tiny dark haired girl laughed, "You're at your new house…not Heaven. I'm Alice, that's Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Esme."

I nodded, "Pleased to meet you."

Edward glanced at Alice looking puzzled.

"You're not…human anymore Elise," a very familiar looking man said.

"How do I know you," I asked, not quite focused on what he said.

"I was your doctor back when you were human," he told me, I remembered him then and bits of my life, "But Elise, you need to pay attention…you aren't a human anymore. You're a vampire."

I looked around sure that it was a joke, "Y-you're not serious are you?"

They all nodded. Rosalie stepped forward.

"You're a little strange for a newborn," she told me getting many glares from her family, "What? She is…she hasn't been distracted and hardly notices the burn in her throat…"

Alice nodded and came forward, her expression going blank for a few seconds, "Yes, Elise is different. Her 'talent' is compassion and gentleness. She will never kill a human, never be tempted to do so and become a very good person." She smiled and stepped back, her eyes clearing.

"Just the same, we shouldn't take any chances," Carlisle said.

"Rose and I'll take her," Emmett said, smiling at me.

"But first let her look at herself!" Alice nearly shouted.

I looked into the full length mirror that Alice had managed to carry in. We were about the same height, I was perhaps a few inches taller.

I gasped when I saw myself. I looked like a garden fairy. My auburn curls were back, flowing all the way down my back. Somehow they had removed the hospital gown and put me into the prettiest pale pink dress that ended at my knees. The only disturbing thing was my eyes. They were a creepy red, I gasped and looked around the room at their eyes.

Edward chuckled, "Don't worry…they'll turn gold in about a week or so."

I nodded and spun around, "Where are we going?" I asked, addressing Emmett and Rose.

"Hunting," Emmett said, "We'll head deep into the woods, not great hunting but it'll do for now."

Rose nodded, "We don't want to chance it, you know…taking you too far."

I nodded again and ran down the stairs at a speed too fast for anyone to have run if they were human. I gasped and laughed, throwing back my head in my pleasure.

Emmett and Rose looked at me puzzled.

"This is so much fun!" I explained, laughing again in my delight.

We ran into the woods and they showed me how to open my senses up and find a herd of deer. When we reached the clearing that they were in, I stopped.

"What?" Emmett asked puzzled.

"How can we just kill them?" I asked feeling this odd thing that I was crying but without tears.

He looked at Rose, "This is a first!" he joked to her. She laughed back.

I looked at them completely confused, "I beg your pardon, but _what the heck are you both talking about_!" This was met with more laughter and then sobering up Emmett said, "You see no newborn…well no vampire has ever thought of the feelings of the animal we were hunting."

I was still confused, "You mean you kill all these innocent animals and don't even think about the way they must feel?"

Rosalie snorted, "It's better that we forget their feelings than human feelings, right?"

I nodded again, 'But what about donated blood. You could steal some from different clinics, no one would notice."

"Yes," Emmett said, "We could, but what about the people whose lives would be saved by that blood?"

I smiled, "You like to debate too?"

He nodded, "Very much. And though this topic is endlessly interesting, we do have a meal waiting."

I could feel the burn in my throat now, "So that was what you were talking about!"

They laughed again.

"Just break the neck first and it won't even feel anything," Rose told me, smiling at my queasy look, "Or Emmett'll do it for you?"

Emmett nodded and broke the necks of all the deer before they saw it coming.

"Dig in!" he laughed again.

I cautiously walked forward and sniffed the neck of the deer. My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"It doesn't smell good…or taste good," Rose started, "But it keeps us strong to resist human blood."

I nodded again and began to drink the extremely disgusting blood. I didn't want to, but if it would keep me from killing innocents I would do it.

We soon finished, straightened our clothes and began running back towards their…our house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap 16:**

**Embry's POV:**

It had been a little over a week since Elise became a vampire and either Carlisle, Esme, Edward or Alice was constantly calling me to give me an update on how she was coming along. Apparently, she hated hunting and someone always had to kill the animal for her before she would drink. She was also beautiful, Alice told me, her hair coming down past her waist.

Finally, on Saturday I got a call from Alice.

"Embry?" she questioned.

"Yeah?" I asked in return.

"Would you like to visit Elise today?" she asked patiently.

"DUH!" I shouted at her, already grabbing my car keys as I hung up.

"See you in 10," she called before I hung up.

I sped all the way to the Cullen's house, mercifully avoiding the 6 cops who worked in both La Push and Forks. I parked in their spacious driveway and walked properly up to the door, even though every inch of myself was dying to sprint in. I knocked. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen opened the door for me.

It took me a minute to realize it was Elise. Her hair was long and it hung in perfect curls to her waist. She was thin and paler than normal, but that was normal for a leech. Her eyes were golden and framed by the palest lashes. She looked so fragile, just barely taller than Alice but incredibly beautiful. She was wearing the palest green dress that fell to just above her knees. She looked like a garden fairy.

"Hello…" she broke off, "Embry!" she cried throwing her arms around me.

My nose wrinkled and I nearly cringed at her smell. Her pert little nose wrinkled too.

"You smell Embry!" she laughed, "Alice told me you would but I'm just so glad you're here!"

She was bubbling with happiness and I found myself smiling as well. She seemed so happy, I had never seen her that way before. She was always serious and quiet, but now it seemed that she had decided to enjoy her 'life' a bit more, after she almost lost it.

She led me up a long flight of stairs to the very top floor.

"It's the attic, but Alice and I worked all week and now it's my room!" she told me, opening the door.

The room was incredible. The walls were the palest shade of green, but the windows took up the most of the wall. It seemed that the entire room was made of flowers. There were bookcases against the one area of nearly full walling that nearly overflowed with their collections of books. A large walk-in closet stood on one side of the room, the curtains that covered it drawn aside. The room was mostly space, there was a desk against one wall and a large sofa and chairs.

"Alice and I were thinking about growing an outdoor garden up here," Elise told me, pulling me towards the largest window, "But the best part is this."

It turns out the giant window was a door and Elise led me out onto a balcony.

"You can see the whole world from here," she told me, giggling to herself.

Elise was like a child again, experiencing everything for the first time.

She smiled up at me, and I leaned my head down to kiss her. She sighed as our lips met and wrapped her arms around me. I pulled away and looked at her.

"I've been meaning to do that!" I joked.

She attempted to playfully slap me, but being a newborn it was more like a really hard punch!

"Ow!" I complained, looking down at the slightly mottled are on my arm.

Elise looked really upset, "I am _so _sorry!" she whispered. She turned away.

I knew that if she could cry she would be crying at that very moment.

"It's alright," I told her, gently squeezing her shoulder, "You're just not used to being around people who can actually bruise."

She looked up at me, her beautiful golden eyes happy again.

"I missed you Embry!" she whispered to me.

"I missed you too Elise," I told her.

"The whole time I was in the coma I was dying to tell you that I was still there, that I was _alive_!" she broke off, "Whenever you came in I tried to move some part of my body just to let you know I was still there. Thinking about you got me through the entire thing, I would think to myself 'you can't give up, Elise, you have to live for Embry.' And when you thought I was dead, it tore my heart out. To hear you crying and calling me…it was more than I could bear." She looked away and I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks.

She looked up at me again, her eyes infinitely sad, "I'm sorry Embry, I didn't want to make you upset, I just wanted you to know. I wanted you to know how much you helped me with the cancer." She began to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," she whispered in my ear.

Feeling like I would tell her anything to restore the happiness that she had had just moments before I nodded and said, "I will never _ever_ leave you Elise."

She smiled at me. That promise was about the stupidest and most reckless thing that I ever said in my entire life. I didn't know then that those words would come back to haunt me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry that it's been so long since I updated!!! Thanks for all the reviews, by the way!!! : )**

**Chap 17:**

**Elise's POV:**

Everything was perfect. Embry had come to visit me and he had promised that he'd stay with me forever. Seeing him was a little uncomfortable at first, I mean he is a werewolf and I am a vampire, but he's my soul mate and no matter what I will love him.

I loved living with the Cullens. They were one huge and happy family that immediately welcomed me. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were the older brothers that I had always wanted. Emmett was the jokester, always teasing me about my "delicate appetite". But underneath his joking, I knew that if I ever needed help, he'd be the first one there. Jasper was compassionate, he understood what I was feeling (yeah it's his gift, but it was also his _personality_). He had hidden strength in him and I knew that he would be the one who would stick by my side no matter what. Edward was unique, he was protective of his whole family, he always took my side when Jasper and Emmett teased me about how I refused to kill animals. Carlisle was the father I had always dreamed of: kind, understanding and willing to let us each go our own way. He paved our way through his example. Esme was just incredibly wonderful, she welcomed me and mad sure that Embry was welcomed as well. She explained to me that just because our "gifts" were different from everyone else didn't make us any less special. In fact, she explained, we were quite the opposite. Esme and I were the ones who everyone in the coven would lean on when they needed it. Alice became my best friend. Emmett told us that we were "Faerie sisters" because both of us looked slightly faerie like. Emmett was right, but he missed the obvious. Alice was a pixie, a trouble making but good hearted faerie while I was a flower faerie. In Alice I found a whirlwind of good nature, she was constantly _giving_, and she loved doing it. As for Rosalie, she was _Rosalie._ I loved her like a sister and I enjoyed her company, but sometimes she just got on my _nerves!_ But she was my sister and I loved her for her vain and shallow attempts to become a better person.

I thought everything was perfect. Esme, Alice and I were preparing for Edward's wedding to this girl named Bella. Edward wouldn't let me meet her, he said it was too risky. Alice explained how special Bella was to him, so I didn't mind his worrying. Of course, there was no way I'd be able to stay for the wedding. The Cullens had been quick to explain that everyone thought I was dead, well everyone except a few Quileutes. The Cullens had planned on moving to Siberia or Alaska after Bella was changed, but then I had come along. The Cullens had arranged for me to go ahead of them and Carlisle had even agreed to let Embry come along.

I was going to tell him today. I ran along the pathway in my "signature outfit" as Alice and I jokingly called it. While the other Cullens wore designer clothes, I preferred the flower faerie look which consisted of: sleeveless cotton dresses in various shades of pastel that reached my knees, flower clips that hung in my hair, ballet flats and sandals (even though I preferred to go barefoot) and tiny cotton sweaters that matched the dresses to cover my arms. The slight mist that hung over Forks didn't bother me in the least, as I skipped along the path to meet Embry.

But being a newborn, I was easily distracted. I completely lost focus of meeting Embry when I saw the most beautiful rose in the garden. I skipped over to it and had the most childlike impulse of burying my nose in the sweet smelling flower. It smelled heavenly. I was so caught up in the flowers that I didn't even hear Embry's beat-up truck pull up the long gravel drive.

I jumped with a start when I heard a throat being cleared behind me.

"Ahem!" Embry coughed as I turned around. He laughed when he saw my face.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Your nose!" he laughed again, "Is covered in pollen!"

I laughed too, but stopped abruptly when he dusted my nose off. I looked at the ground.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too," he replied, grabbing my hand.

I danced up the path, eager to take Embry to the gardens that Emse and I had planted in the weeks since I had been living there. I heard his breath catch as he saw our work.

"This is beautiful," he breathed.

I shrugged, "Thanks! I never knew how much I loved flower!"

He laughed. I remembered the reason _why_ I had asked him to come here.

"Embry," I began, "I need to talk to you."

He nodded and followed me to the stone bench that Esme and I had set out in between the two weeping willows.

"You know that everyone here thinks I'm dead," I began.

His eyes looked sad as he told me, "This has been really hard on your dad, but the whole pack is trying to help him."

I nodded, "Well, the Cullens have explained to me that it's too hard for me to keep living here. It would be nearly impossible to explain why a dead girl isn't really dead and why they'll never age," Embry nodded again, but his eyes were wary, "And you also know that Bella and Edward's wedding is coming up…so I guess what I'm trying to say is that the entire family and I will be moving, we're pretty sure to Siberia, but I'm going sooner…and I was wondering if…you would come with my?"

I watched his face pale, he took both of my hands in his.

"Elise, I love you…I love you more than anything in this world, but I can't just leave!" he began, "I can't just leave my family and friends."

"But we'll be back in a hundred years or so," I told him, the Cullens had explained to me how time was nothing to the immortal.

Embry laughed a hollow laugh, "And by the time I get back everyone I know will be _dead_! I'm the only thing that my mom has _left_."

I felt like my eyes were trying to cry, but there was nothing to cry.

"But you promised!" I choked out, "You promised you'd never leave me."

I jerked my hand out of his. He looked hurt.

"Get out!" I hissed, "Get out and don't _ever_ come back!"

He looked like he was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"I never want to see you again!" I whispered.

He turned and walked away. After he left, it felt like a knife had cut my heart out. Every part of me hurt as I collapsed in a heap on the wet grass beneath the weeping willows and buried my head in my arms the now rested on the stone bench, dry sobs racking my body.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to all who reviewed. I am **_**very**_** sorry for not updating sooner, but school has been absolutely crazy!!!**

**Chapter 18:**

**Elise's POV:**

I don't know how long I was out beneath the weeping willow, but living amongst the supernatural did have its perks. **(a/n: the whole "weeping beneath the weeping willow" is totally corny and a pure accident, I just love those trees and thought that they'd add to the garden part!!!) **I would never find out _how_ the found me, but soon I found myself cradled in Esme's gentle arms. She carried me into the couch and lay me down on their plush couch.

"Would you like to talk Elise?" Esme asked me gently.

And so it began. I blubbered out the entire story. I found myself wishing for tears, if I could have a good cry it might feel better. But no amount of crying could mend the rip that I felt in my chest.

"Oh Gosh!" I whispered, after telling Esme the entire story, "I'm a horrible person."

"Sweetie, you are no such thing," she told me, "Embry loves you and he made a promise to you. But instead of discussing it with him you chose to freak out…perhaps you both share the blame?"

I nodded, "Embry was wrong to promise something he knew he wouldn't be able to keep, but I should have spoken to him civilly."

Esme nodded, "So what are you going to do?" she asked me, inclining her head to the telephone.

"Study my Russian," I told her, "I'm going to Russia."

Esme looked at me, puzzled, "Aren't you going to apologize to Embry?" she asked clearly confused.

"I'll probably e-mail him," I told her, "I think a clean break would be best. It's not as if I'm ever going to see him again." I tried to sound blasé, but even I could hear the tell-tale break in my voice.

Esme looked at me, her eyes sad, "Dear, I can't make you do anything, but this is a choice that hurts you and I feel an obligation to interfere a bit." She tried to smile, "You don't have to be brave, Elise."

I nodded at her, "I know that I don't _have_ to, but I feel that I need to. It's going to hurt so much going away, and if I have to say goodbye to Embry, I don't think I will be able to go-" I broke of, choking from my pain.

"It's alright, sweetie," Esme whispered as she pulled me into her arms, "I won't and can't make you do anything that you don't want to do. Just think about it, okay?" she implored.

I nodded and hugged her back. It felt so good to have a mother again, I hadn't even realized how much I missed it. To have someone to confide in, someone who had experienced a lot of what I had and more (Esme was, after all, centuries older than me), made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I loved my new family, I realized, and I would do anything for them. Esme patted my hand as I got up slowly and began the long climb to my attic room. I suppose that I could have run, but there seemed like there was no point and I was completely drained of will and energy. I really missed Embry and the rip in my heart just seemed to tear more until I felt like I was being consumed by pain. Just a few more days and I'd be gone…away from my pain and problems for a long time.

**Embry's POV:**

I had never thought that my rash promise would come back to bite me so quickly. I loved Elise, more than anything in the world, but there was no way that I would give up my family, my friends, my _life_ for her! I tried to tell myself that, forcing myself to drive to La Push, where I knew she would not and _could not_ follow. I pulled my beat up pickup truck, a "gift" from Jacob, into the gravel driveway in front of my house. I could not phase, I didn't want any of the guys to read in on my pain, instead I would talk to my mom.

For a woman who works for a relatively low salary as a waitress, my mom was an incredibly smart woman. She was going to night school for a teaching degree, but it wasn't even that. My mom could take any situation and give you great advice on how to handle it. I always went to her first, and my friends had started visiting her for advice as well.

"Mom?" I called as I walked in, dashing around the house to find her.

"In here honey!" she called in return, "Just finishing up some work before I start dinner."

I walked into her office, the sun filled extra room that she had furnished with a desk and some dying plants. Elise would have loved to nurture them, I caught myself thinking. Thoughts of Elise caused a lump to form in my throat.

"How was Elise today?" my mom asked, she knew all about the vampire-werewolf thing.

I sat on the extra chair beside her and folded a paper as the story and the tears came pouring out.

"Oh, honey," my mom said, wrapping her arms around me, "You need to call her, tell her to book you a flight…"

I looked at her, "What?" I asked, stunned.

"Darling, this is your _soul mate, _someone special who you don't meet every day," she explained, "After all that the two of you have been through…I can't believe I'm saying this, but baby you've got to go!"

"I don't know mom," I began, "I'd never see you or the pack again!"

"Now you know that isn't true," she continued, "The Cullen's have plenty of money to send you back to visit on holidays…we can tell everyone that you got accepted to a boarding school and that you needed to get away from your memories of Elise."

"I-I have to think about it," I told her.

"You have time, dear," she said, "The Cullens won't be leaving until after Bella and Edward's wedding which is in a few weeks."

I nodded in agreement, "But Elise was planning on leaving sooner."

"Well then you can meet her there," she explained, "By the way, where is _there_?"

"Russia," I stated, toneless.

"I'll order the Russian program from Rosetta Stone then," she said, turning back to her work.

I walked down the hall to my tiny bedroom and sagged onto my bed. There was so much to decide: should I leave one life to start another or should I end one life to continue the same one I was on. I had never been so confused in my entire life.

**Please REVIEW!!! Any comments, suggestions, etc. are welcome. Should Embry defend the Cullens for Renesme or should he just go to Russia with them and should Renesme not be included??? Review, review, review!!!! : ) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chap. 19:**

**Elise's POV:**

I spent my days putting on a happy face and helping Alice and Esme to plan Bella and Edward's wedding. I spent my nights studying Russian and trying and trying to cry. The only problem was, no matter how hard I _tried_ to cry, I couldn't because it was one of the "perks" of being a vampire.

I don't know what it was that I was expecting: a dozen roses, a phone call…any form of contact? But I do know that all I wanted was to hear his voice and to see him smile at me again. If I could, I would have done the "call and hang up" bit that they do in the movies, but I needed a clean break and the Calls had caller-ID.

Thankfully Bella's wedding proved to be an excellent distraction. Both Alice and Esme insisted that I take part in it, saying that I would feel better being part of the preparations even though I couldn't participate in the wedding. Alice, having a stroke of genius, decided to set up a hiding spot for me on the balcony above the living room, so that I could see the ceremony. They would sneak me in beforehand and when all the guests were outside, I could slip upstairs to my attic.

Originally I was not supposed to stay for Bella and Edward's wedding, but it seemed important to me to be there, even in the shadows, to take part in such a special day. I would go with all of the Cullen's to Siberia after Bella and Edward returned from their honey moon.

"Elise!" Alice was calling, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked, I might have been a few inches taller but the girl was _scary_ when she came barreling in wielding a platinum credit card and a car load of shopping bags.

"Give me a hand with the bags…k?" she asked, as she filled her tiny arms with more bags than I thought a store owned.

"Sure, but what the heck is all this stuff?" I asked as I too loaded my arms.

"Well, I got some table linens, tons of candles to give it a romantic kinda vibe, material for some decorations…" she ticked off on her fingers, "Oh, and a honey moon wardrobe for Bella."

"WHAT?" I squeaked, "Alice, we always knew you were insane, but this is a bit too far, even for you!"

She laughed her eerily beautiful laugh, "Dah-ling," she told me in a phony southern accent, "I have no boundaries for fashion!" She flung her arms out dramatically as if to prove the point.

And for the first time since I lost Embry I laughed. Don't get me wrong, I was hurting like crazy, but suddenly I realized that I _could_ laugh without him…and it only hurt a ton. Without Embry, my life seemed incomplete and it felt like there was a huge whole in my heart that seemed to tear open even more when I laughed. My laugh died, and I began to sob.

Alice ran over and wrapped her arms around me, "It's alright, Elise," she whispered, "I've seen it and everything will be fine."

I nodded and dropped the bags onto the floor as I ran at vampire speed to my attic room that was quickly becoming my refuge. The Cullens all knew that once I was in there I simply wanted to be left alone.

**Embry's POV:**

I couldn't do it. I couldn't pick up the stinking phone and call her. But I tried, man did I try. I would pick up the phone and dial, but then I would think about what I would say.

"Hey Elise, I was just thinking that maybe I could go to Siberia or wherever with you…" or "Elise, it's Embry and I wanted to say that I was sorry and that sure I'll run away with you."

No matter how I phrased it, nothing seemed to explain why I didn't want to go then and why I wanted to go now. I guess I could have just said "I can't live, breathe, _be_ without you" and that would have summed it up, but I couldn't. I was afraid that even if I told her all of that, she would still not want me and, to be frank, that scared the cr(finish the curse word) out of me. (**an: I know it isn't a curse word, but I don't know how else to phrase it and I don't want curses in this story…this one was necessary)**

A few months had passed since the accident between Elise and me. The pack was buzzing about the upcoming wedding between Bella and Edward. We knew that as soon as he bit her, everything would change. Jake had been sulking around for months and finally he just up and ran away. Billy, Jake's dad, had received a fancy, embossed invitation that invited the entire pack to the wedding. When Sam, after Billy had given him the invitation, had shown me the invitation I had immediately recognized Elise's careful script. I felt a lump form in my throat and I struggled to keep it down.

"You okay?" my best friend Quil asked.

I knew that I couldn't lie to him, not only was he my _brother_ but he could also see all my thoughts as soon we both phased.

"I don't know, man," I began, still fighting down the lump in my throat, "I thought that after the cancer that everything would have been fine, but then all the Cullens are moving all the way across the world!"

Quil looked at me and even though we were the same age, he looked so much wiser than myself, "Embry, if there is anything that I have learned in my life it's that life never goes the way you plan, and you can look at that in different ways. You can see it as a struggle that will make you stronger or you can let the struggles break you."

I looked at him and smiled, "Where'd you get that one?" I asked, chuckling a little.

Quil looked a little sheepish as he admitted, "Lily…she told me to tell you that if you asked…" He looked at the ground.

"Quil, not considering what my mom told you," I began, "can you honestly tell me what you would do if it was Claire?"

Quil sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him, "I think I'd go, Embry. I don't think I could be away from her…she's my _soul mate_!"

I nodded and leaned back on the couch.

"So what are you going to do?" Quil asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm going home to dig out my suit," I told him, "I'm going to a wedding."

**Please please please…review!!! Any comments, suggestions and criticism is welcome!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I would like to BEG everyone who reads this to review!!! Many of you have FanFics of your own and know how great it makes a person feel to get a review…so pretty pretty pretty pretty please review!!! (And special thanks to all those who did review!!!) I am going to try to reply to the reviews that I get from now on. So enjoy the next chapter!!!!**

**Chap. 20**

**Elise's POV:**

My time passed in a blur, as the preparations for the wedding increased to a frantic pace. The countdown and to-do list that Alice was keeping went from weeks to days and each day the list was longer than the one before it. Because there were going to be humans, well humans besides Bella, at the wedding we needed to hire a caterer, there were dresses that Esme needed to alter, there was the surprise honey-moon that Edward and Alice were planning and the list went on and on.

I was thankful for the distraction, with all the hustle and bustle going on at the Cullens'-no _my_-house, I barely had time to think of Embry. But if I had even a moment with nothing to do, my mind went straight to him. I knew several things for sure, I still loved Embry, it hurt to be away from him and I had forgiven him long before, but I also knew that I needed a clean break in order to leave America for a while.

"Elise?" I heard Bella call timidly, she was still a little nervous around the newest member of her future family, "You there?"

"I'm in my room!" I called as I continued to water my flowers. Bella walked in, noisy and graceless amongst the silent and graceful.

She smiled nervously as she stepped in. "I know you won't be in the wedding…I know you can't," she said to me, "But I thought you might want to wear a bridesmaid dress…because you will be my sister and I'd like to know that you're part of the wedding…" she swallowed and looked at me and down at the covered dress she held in her arms.

"Let's see the dress!" I said, trying to sound cheerful and managing relatively well. I smiled at her as she uncovered the dress and gasped as I saw it.

I gasped when I saw it, it was that beautiful. It was very simple, but that added to its elegance. It was a beautiful pale pink silk strapless dress that just barely covered my knees. I ran behind a silk screen in the corner, careful to remain at a human speed in my excitement and pulled on the dress.

"What do you think?" I asked Bella as I twirled in the dress in front of her, the dress billowing around me dreamily.

Bella smiled and clapped her hands, "It's perfect! You look amazing!" she told me, and then she hugged me. Bella had never touched me since I had become a vampire, and I hadn't known her before that, but it felt good to have someone hug me and tell me that I was beautiful.

A "sister bonding moment", as they call it in those corny movies, could only be interrupted by…Alice!

"I heard 'pretty' and 'dress' in the same sentence!" she nearly screeched as she ran in at vampire speed.

I threw my head back and laughed, this time it only sounded a little bit forced.

Bella turned to Alice, "You should know!" she teased, "You helped me pick it out!"

I turned to Alice, "So _you_ were behind this as well!" I pointed an accusing at her. I saw Bella cover her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Alice looked indignantly at me, "Bella and I were just trying to do you a _favor_ for you, Elise!" she spat.

But before she could run out of the room I began to laugh. I laughed and laughed and laughed, like I had never been able to do since Embry. It was at that very moment that I realized that I _could_ go on without him, I needed no man to guide me for I was strong enough on my own.

**The Wedding**

**Embry's POV**

I tugged at the tails of my suit jacket as I got out of Jake's Rabbit. Quil, Claire, and I had piled into Jake's car. Quil and Claire had imprinted, but even though Claire was too young to be in love with Quil, Jake and I were nearly gagging from the sappiness by the time we got out of his car.

"That is the _last_ time I ever drive you love birds anywhere!" Jake wagged his finger playfully at Claire and her "Qwil"

Quil stuck his tongue out at Jake and began his futile attempts to get Claire to wear her coat.

"Don wanna," she was telling him, "It covew the pwetty dweth!" Claire had recently gotten a lisp and it made her tangled sentences cuter, but more difficult to understand.

"Are you sure she'll be here man?" I asked Jake looking around at the beautifully lit up house, "The Cullens are more than careful about giving anything away and there'll be lots of humans here."

Jake looked at me, "Embry, where else could she be? She can't be a _part_ of the party, but she'll be there somewhere…and I think you'll know."

I tried to smile as he slapped my shoulder, "Thanks Jake," I said, "You know how much I appreciate it."

Jake nodded and tightened his tie, "We've got ourselves a wedding to crash!"

I laughed, and we began to walk into the Cullen Mansion. I was looking all around me for Elise. Edward, gliding by to their living room turned chapel, took pity on me.

"She's hiding," he whispered to me, his lips barely moving.

"Thanks," I said a bit louder, "Good luck today…not that you need it, Bella really loves you."

Edward smiled briefly before he continued into the "chapel". We all felt really out of place there, Jacob kept fiddling with his tie, Quil kept fiddling with Claire's sweet little dress and I kept fiddling with my jacket cuffs. I was so nervous that I would miss Elise, but I didn't really have to worry.

We were walking through the doors to the "chapel" when I heard a tiny gasp and heard her breathe my name. I looked all around for her, but I couldn't see anything. Then, a tiny flash of pink caught my eye. I nearly laughed when I saw how Alice had somehow created a hiding place for Elise in one of the air vents. It was like it had come out of one of Claire's Eloise books that she was forever having Quil read to her.

"We need to talk," I mouthed to Elise.

I saw a brief flash of her hair as she tried to nod. My attention was drawn to Edward who would have appeared to be deep in thought if I didn't know better, which I did. I saw him mouth something and just seconds later, Alice was at my side.

"Elise wants you to meet her in the attic later," she told me, "She said to tell you 'We need to _talk_.'"

I smiled and nodded at the vent, "After the ceremony," I mouthed, "As soon as I can slip away."

**The next chapter will have their "talk"!!! I hope you enjoyed. Any comments, critiques…anything involving a review is welcome!!! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, I couldn't wait to post this…so thank you to Lily Swan for being the only reviewer so far to Chapter 20 because it has been up for about half an hour or so!!! Ha ha!!! This story is almost over, I don't want to drag it out too long. Please enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think!!!**

**Chapter 21**

**Elise's POV**

Bella and Edward's wedding ceremony was beautiful, at least that's what Alice told me. I spent the entire hour or so staring at Embry. I told myself that it would probably be the last time I saw him…and I knew now that I could deal with it. I would not be one of those girls who sulked and let her life pass by while she wallowed in grief. I would enjoy my life and I would live it to the fullest, with or without Embry.

I had been practicing letting him go all week, I would not get angry or sad or show any other emotion. I would be calm and collected, in theory it would be simple, but in practice it would be hard. Trust me when I say facing your soul mate, the person you are supposed to be with forever, and telling them goodbye…is the absolute hardest thing a person could ever do.

I silently crawled out of the vent and stealthily made my way up the stairs to my attic. I busied myself amongst my flowers as I heard the door creak open.

"I didn't think it was possible, but it got even more beautiful here," Embry whispered as he looked around, smiling.

I motioned to the silk covered chaise lounge that sat in the middle of my room.

He sat, but kept looking at me, "You look beautiful tonight," he said, sounding a little sad.

I smiled at him, "And you look like a true James Bond."

He laughed, "It's Call, Embry Call."

I laughed too, collecting my thoughts before I plunged in, "Embry I am so so so sorry…I never wanted to hurt you and I shouldn't have over reacted," he looked like he was about to cut me off so I put up a hand to stop him, "It means a lot to me that you stuck by me when I was so sick, but I understand that you need to live like a human here…and that you will meet a human girl one day and be perfectly happy…" I gasped for air.

Embry took advantage of my lack of oxygen to cut in, "Elise, I stuck by you through your cancer because I loved you, and I still do. I never realized how much you meant to me until then. And I talked to my mom, I'm going to be attending 'boarding school' in Europe for a while…"

I looked at him not quite believing, but his look of utter honesty made my heart soar.

"Oh Embry!" I cried as I threw my arms around him, "I love you so much!"

Embry pulled back and smiled at me, "Я тоже люблю тебя!" (Ya tojye lublu tebya-I love you too in Russian)

Embry's POV

Elise smiled at me, "You've been studying your Russian!"

I smiled, "Да," I said and laughed. (Da-yes)

We were both laughing so hard we could hardly breathe. The sound of the wedding band playing a slow dance sobered me.

"Come on," I tugged her arm, "Dance with me."

She smiled sweetly and let me wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. The sickly sweet stench of vampire that Elise should have been reeking of, either no longer bothered me or she simply didn't smell like an ordinary vampire because nothing about her smell bothered me. In fact, she sort of smelled like roses and lavender. We swayed back and forth in the center of her flower filled room, listening to the gentle strains of the band several stories below.

Never in my life had I been so happy than when I was holding my Elise in my arms. My life was finally complete.

**Yes this is a very short chapter, but it is the final chapter. Before anyone starts freaking out I am going to have an epilogue. Breathe and review!!! Thank you so much!!!**


	22. Epilogue

**Ok, I wanted to get this epilogue over with, and I wanted to let you all know how much I enjoyed writing this story and reading your comments!!! Thank you!!!! Now without further ado, the epilogue. **

**Epilogue**

**(5 years later)**

Sometimes life flies by, other times it crawls on, but as long as you have people you care about to share it with you, your life can be full. Five years before, we had moved to Siberia to live for as long as possible. Alice and I had entered high school as freshman, Embry was a sophomore, Edward, Bella and Jasper were juniors and Rosalie and Emmett were seniors. Rosalie and Emmett had had their umpteenth wedding and had taken an extended honey moon (the humans thought it was a honey moon and then off college). Emmett was thinking about getting Rose a puppy, he was still a bit scared to get her a baby but Alice and I have an eternity to work on him to do so. Edward and Bella had graduated and gone to college at Dartmouth, Edward finally had her totally convinced that it would be perfect. Jasper graduated and then melted into the shadows while he waited the two years for Alice. Embry had kept phasing to remain immortal and he decided to take some classes at a local college while he waited for me. His Russian was impeccable.

Last year I had graduated. Embry and I had convinced Carlisle and Esme to wait around another year. We wanted to take some college courses together and then get married for the first time. Alice and Jasper had had a huge and lavish wedding two years before and they, along with Emmett and Rose and Edward and Bella, were planning to come back to the latest Cullen Mansion to help plan our wedding and discuss the next move that we would make. Carlisle and Esme were considering moving to Alaska again and Embry was eager to be on the same continent as his pack and mother again. He had been too stubborn and proud to ask the Cullens for a ticket home.

"Lissa!" Alice called as she came prancing in dragging her husband by his sleeve, "I've missed you so much!" Alice and I had become nearly inseparable over our years together in high school.

"I've missed you too Alice," I said as I hugged her.

"So we have a wedding to plan…" she said, and already she was ticking things off on her fingers.

"Slow down there pixie!" I teased, "Esme and I have nearly everything done…we were calling in backup for decorations."

Alice squealed and began to scribble notes down in a tiny pink leather covered notebook.

"Alice this is a _simple_ wedding, not your wedding!" I screeched as I read over part of her list.

"Oh relax would you faerie!" she snapped, "I'm just jotting some ideas down…I was thinking roses or…"

"ALICE!" I shouted, "Do you _ever_ listen to me on the phone?"

"Well yeah," she looked a bit sheepish, "I'm just generally multitasking."

I smacked her lightly before telling her, "Well I'm going to be doing the flowers, I have the best selection for miles growing in the greenhouse."

Alice nodded, "So I'm doing table decorations, chapel decorations and candles?" she asked sounding surprisingly calm for having been given such menial tasks.

"Well yeah, on top of dress alterations, hair and makeup and of course matron of honor duties," I amended and smiled as I heard her delighted squeal.

"What the heck was that?" I heard Embry ask Jasper from the kitchen where Esme had happily begun to cook meals for her 'son'.

"Alice," everyone said at the same time and began to laugh.

**Fast Forward to their wedding day!!!**

**(Still Elise's POV)**

I twisted in the mirror to get a better look at my wedding gown. It was beautiful and simple and it was completely me. It had a fitted strapless top which fanned down into a simple but fluffy skirt. Alice had curled my hair into perfect ringlets and added a pretty little silver and pearl inlaid tiara that attached my veil to my head. Then she added touches of lip gloss, eye shadow and blush. She was wearing a bridesmaid dress in indigo that looked like the dress I had worn at Bella and Edward's wedding.

"Oh Elise!" she whispered, "You look like a faerie princess!"

I smiled at her as she gently adjusted my veil so it covered my face.

"Carlisle is waiting to give you away," she said to me as she gave me a hug and attached a garter to my leg and stilettos to my feet.

"Thank you Alice," I whispered to her, pausing at the door just long enough to see her smile.

I walked down the stairs to the hallway where Carlisle was waiting. In the backyard we had set up a tent and a few tables with candles, but there would be no humans besides Embry's mom who we had sent a ticket to as a surprise to Embry. Esme had made some delicate foods for the two of them, and a lot of it for Embry.

Carlisle and I walked down the aisle we had framed with rose bushes. Carlisle was acting as minister and Emmett had drawn up a marriage certificate. Embry and I said our vows, and I had never felt more whole in my entire life then I did when I stood beside Embry and was joined in holy matrimony to him.

I didn't even hear Carlisle ask if I would take Embry as my 'lawfully wedded husband' and Embry had to nudge me gently.

"I do," I whispered and smiled up at Embry.

Carlisle asked Embry and I swear I nearly melted when I heard his whole hearted "I do".

Embry slipped a ring onto my finger and kissed my hand.

"I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you too," I whispered back, "Forever."

"You may now kiss the bride," Carlisle said.

Embry gently pressed his lips to mine and pulled me into his warm arms.

Forever. Embry and I would be together forever. Forever.

**This is the end of Soulmate so thank you all for reviewing!!! I will soon be posting a new story called ****School Ma'am**** if you would like to continue reading my stories and I have another story called ****What Happens in English.**** Thank you!**


End file.
